


Rudolph the Red Nosed.... Reindeer?

by QvQ1526



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/QvQ1526
Summary: Akaashi is back from University for Christmas. His parents want to meet his boyfriends. His entire family will be there. What makes it better said boyfriends are late~~Basically just wrote this as self-indulgent fluff. Got the idea from a friend and I guess this happened. Thanks for reading!





	Rudolph the Red Nosed.... Reindeer?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this for myself. You know what they say: "Be the change you want to see in the world" (Or something like that?) Anyway..... leave kudos or a nice comment if you feel so inclined.

      It was Christmas and Akaashi had come home from university for the holidays. His parents were delighted to see him. They had waited for hour before his train arrived, just to make sure they wouldn’t miss their son or make him wait. He was their only son after all. They brought him a scarf and an extra coat just in case he was cold. When they arrived home together Akaashi was bundled tightly and look very much a marshmallow. He then quickly took off all the extra layers and was pushed into the dining room to help get ready for the guests. Akaashi finally finished arranging the centerpiece on his parents dining table and walked back into the kitchen. His mother bustled around the kitchen, humming softly to herself moving from the stove to the oven checking everything one last time.  
     "Hey Mom, do you need any help with the meal?"  
     She shooed him out of the kitchen telling him he wasn't allowed within 10 feet of any of the food. You burn one casserole and you're banned for life. Akaashi was interrupted in his grumblings by his cell phone ringing. It was Tetsurou.  
     "Hey, are you and Koutarou coming tonight?” asked Akaashi. “Please don't forget, my parents are expecting to meet you both." Akaashi's parents had wanted to meet both his boyfriends as soon as he broke the news. They were excited that their Keiji had found someone, well two someones, and invited them to the next family event. Which happened to be Christmas. With his entire family. All of them. To say the least Akaashi was worried.  
     "Yes, yes. We know. It was at 7 right?"  
    5!" Akaashi replied with exasperation. His anxiety levels shot up 300%. Kuroo and Bokuto were taking a later train and Akaashi worried about all the possible things that could go wrong there. But the real issue was what his parents would think of them. He knew his parents would most likely love Koutarou and Tetsurou but he worried anyway. Both Kuroo and Bokuto grew up with siblings in loud households. Quite the opposite of the Akaashi household. Akaashi just wanted Koutarou and Tetsurou to make a good impression on his parents. Also his entire family. Oh boy.  
     "Yes, yes I was just joking with you. Me and Kou already have our outfits picked out and everything! We'll be there at 5 o'clock sharp. So Keiji don't worry!"  
     "I'm not. I'm perfectly fine." Akaashi replied a bit too quickly.  
     "I can hear you worrying over the phone."  
     "Okay you caught me. But please don't be late" Akaashi's father called him to the dining room to help finish setting out plates and silverware. The table was already set but his father wanted Akaashi’s opinion of the arrangement, which was impeccable as always. His father then disappeared to go find something else to do or fix."See you guys at 5. I... love you both." Akaashi wasn't afraid to say it, it just was sometimes hard to verbally express it.  
      "Awwww are you blushing?” Kuroo’s voice faded as he moved away from the phone to yell. ”Kou! I think Keiji is blushing!” Kuroo’s voice came back as he put the phone back to his ear. “I love you too Keiji." Akaashi could hear his other boyfriend in the background faintly shouting "I love you Keiji". Volleyball practice must have just ended for Kou, though Akaashi. He could imagine Koutarou lounging on the bed and Tetsurou standing in the kitchen fixing something to eat. Out of the three of them Kuroo was the best at cooking.  
     "Oh shush up Tetsurou. I'll see you two at 5. Don't be late." Keiji said firmly. He then hung up. Akaashi had hung up partly in exasperation but mostly in embarrassment. The other two knew he loved them, he just expressed it in different ways. Like by ordering Kuroo's favorite take out after a long day of classes and labs; or by helping Bokuto study for classes and relax after a long day of volleyball practice. He also would of course be there to provide a quiet hug or a kiss if needed. In fact, when it came to physical affection, he was its biggest fan. He would always want to cuddle or just scroll through his phone next to his boyfriends. Words are so much harder than action, thought Keiji. It had been like that since the beginning of their relationship.  
     In high school they played together but it wasn't until Kuroo found himself attending the same university as Akaashi and Bokuto that they really grew close. It just happened one day during their second year together. For a long time, there had been some sort of weird tension between the three. Each one of them was careful not the cross a line and get too close, even know they wanted to. It wasn't until Bokuto finally spoke up after being fed with the tension and confessed. To both Akaashi and Kuroo. After a little thinking, they decided to give a poly relationship a try. They just clicked because nothing really changed. Except now if Akaashi wanted to lean over and kiss Tetsurou and Koutarou, he could. The only trouble they had was finding a bed that fits all three of them. The current situation was a full that came with the apartment and a twin bed they got for cheap off EBay, all squished together in their small bedroom. Bokuto was laying on this hybrid bed as Kuroo walked in from the kitchen carrying a small snack.  
     "Hey Tetsu. Do you think this will work?" asked Bokuto.  
     "Don't event worry Bo. We got this okay?" replied Kuroo adjusting the last little detail of Bokuto’s outfit. “Here I made your favorite.” Kuroo set the plate on the bed and sat down next to Bokuto who slid over and rested his head on Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo kissed the top of his head.  
     “You spoil me” Bokuto as he took of bite of a cookie  
     “Only the best for you.” Kuroo said a small smile on his face."But you gotta stop dropping crumbs everyone Kou." Bokuto sheepishly grinned, cookie in this mouth. Kuroo just sighed heavily and they sat watching TV and munching on cookies. Before they knew it, they had very little time to grab their train.  
     "Tetsu, we gotta go."  
    “Shit, you’re right.”  
    “Wait let me grab a jacket this outfit is cold.”

~~~

     Guests started to arrive about 4:50 starting with his aunts and uncles and his younger cousins. They were all excited to see him telling him repeatedly how much he's grown (Though he stopped getting taller a while ago) and what a handsome young man he's become. His little cousin, a 4-year-old named Chiki who called him 'Kei-Kei', wanted him to give her a piggy back ride. And Keiji was a weak man and gave in to her whims easily.  
After about 15 minutes of giving Chiki piggy back ride, after piggy back ride, Akaashi realized that two guests hadn't arrived. It was 5:05. Akaashi worried. But his uncle struck up a conversation about college and how the team is doing. Keiji was more than happy to sing the praises of his team. [He was especially excited to talk about the ace of his team, a certain Bokuto Koutarou whose spirit and determination brings the team together. He also chatted on about a "friend" of his who helped him with his biology work, the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou, basically saving his life and GPA on many different occasions.] However, he wasn't going to tell his uncle that he's actually dating said ace and biology study buddy.  
     His family knew he was gay, that they had no problem with. It's just the whole "I'm dating two guys at once. Actually we're all dating each other?" thing he was worried about. The extended family had purposely been kept out of the loop until Keiji was comfortable sharing.  
Speaking of boyfriends, it was now 5:26 and they were nowhere to be seen. The worry that had temporarily left Akaashi came flooding back. What if Kou and Tetsurou missed their train? Or what if they got off at the wrong station? Or what is they got kidnapped and were forced to become circus performers? Or what if--. The doorbell rang and common decency barely stopped Akaashi from running to answer the door. He composed himself and opened the door slowly and calmly. Deep breaths Keiji. As soon as he looked up he bent over laughing, leaning heavily on the doorframe. It took him longer than it should have to get his breath. He finally stopped laughing and brushed the tears out of his eyes. He hoped his laughing hadn’t attracted the attention of his family. He glanced behind him but saw no one and turned back towards his two ridiculous boyfriends.  
     "There we go! There's that smile we were looking for" said Kuroo with a smile in his voice.  
     "So Keiji, do you like the outfit?" asked Bokuto excitedly.  
     On his doorstep stood his two boyfriends in matching Christmas sweaters. Not only were they covered in gaudy, sparking Christmas reindeers and snowmen, they covered everything but the right side of their chests. And to top it if they put red noses over their nipples as the reindeer's red nose with googly eyes and brown, drawn-on antlers. Keiji was beside himself. All the anxiety left him and he was just happy they were okay.  
     "There we go. Sorry about being late and all. We had some trouble getting Rudolph's nose to stay," said Kuroo a bright smile on his face.  
     "But we wanted it to be prefect. 'Cause we knew you were nervous, and I mean so were we but that's not important, and we wanted to make you laugh and oh my, what is someone else opened the door and saw. Tetsu I don't think we plan--" Bokuto's rambling was cut off when Keiji kissed him. Keiji went to give Kuroo a quick kiss but Kuroo prolonged the kiss and left Keiji a bit breathless.  
     "Well Keiji. Did it work?" Kuroo asked a soft smile, still holding Keiji close.  
     "Yes it did... thank you Tetsu. Thank you Kou." He grabbed Kou and pulled him close and they all just stood outside together.  
     "Uh Keiji not that I don't love you and Tetsu but honestly half of my chest is freezing. Can we go inside?" asked Bokuto slightly shivering.  
     "Oh yes sure-- Wait no! No! You cannot go inside looking like that. Nope." Keiji started panicking again. What if his family's first impression is his boyfriends in titty bearing sweaters? Keiji would never live it down. "Please tell me you brought a change of clothes" said Akaashi worriedly.  
     "Yes Keiji, we planned ahead this time. But can we use your bathroom to change?"  
     This then led to Akaashi sneaking his two ridiculousness dressed boyfriends into his house and into his bathroom. Thankfully he didn't think anyone saw them. Akaashi joined his family again and waited for his boyfriends to finish changing. His mother walked up to Akaashi as he was walking back from the bathroom.  
     "Akaashi who was at the door? You were outside for quite some time!"  
     "Oh.... Ah it was just the mailman. He was just wishing me Merry Christmas and wanted to chat a little bit. He said he was proud I've grown into such a nice young man."  
     "Oh well that's awfully nice of him to say that. We should say thank you when we see him again." Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief. The mailman was bound to be confused the next time he met Akaashi's mother.  
     The doorbell rang again and Akaashi walked to the door before anyone else could even take one step. Thankfully on the other side stood Kuroo and Bokuto, this time in more appropriate clothing. No indicator of their previous outfits could be found. Akaashi' s mother came up to the door.  
     "Oh this must be your boyfriends. Who is Kuroo and who is Bokuto? Keiji has told us so much about you” she chirped.  
     "Hello Mrs. Akaashi. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and this is Bokuto Koutarou. It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely home." said Kuroo, pouring on the charm.  
     Immediately both Kuroo and Bokuto were shuffled into the house to meet the entire family. Needless to say, Akaashi’s family was won over by Kuroo and Bokuto’s charm but still didn’t quite understand how three people dated each other at the same time. Akaashi tried to jump in an explain but he found the Bokuto beat him to it and was happy to explain. Watching his two boyfriends helping his family understand made Akaashi pleased. His heart swelled and he smiled fondly. Kuroo noticed and squeezed Akaashi’s hand as they listened to Bokuto speak, Kuroo occasionally jumping in. He wasn’t sure why he was even worried; they fit right in. Akaashi was interrupted by a small tug on his sleeve.  
     “Where did the two rudolphs go?” It was Chiki and she looked up at him with curiously. Akaashi froze. She had seen. Kuroo froze up and frantically glanced at Akaashi. Akaashi bent down and whispered to her.  
     “The rudolphs went bye-bye. But if you don’t tell anyone I bet both Kuroo and Bokuto will give you a lot of piggyback rides.”  
      “Why can’t I tell mama and papa? Or grandma?”  
     “Uh….” Akaashi looked at Kuroo, pleading silently with his eyes. Thank the lord Bokuto still held the attention of his family. Kuroo bent down and spoke to Chiki.  
     “The rudolphs had to leave because they are very shy. Me and Bo also didn’t think your family would like animals in the house so we didn’t let them in. How about a piggyback ride to make up for it?” Chiki’s eyes instantly lit up, all sadness over the “rudolphs” disappearing as she moved to get on Kuroo’s back. After at least 10 piggybacks rides from both Kuroo and Bokuto, Chiki was satisfied.  
     “I heard about it from Tetsu,” said Bokuto hugging Akaashi from behind. “Do you think she’ll say anything?”  
     “I sure hope not,” breathed out Kuroo, as he fell exhausted onto a nearby chair. “Bo, how are you not tired after all the child carrying.” Kuroo was fanning himself as he slumped deeper into the chair.  
     “I’m the ace of our university’s volleyball team” he replied smugly.  
     “Right. Not fair.” Kuroo’s hair looked a little ruffled, although it wasn’t much different from his normal hair style. Akaashi just smiled at the both of them. He was the happiest he’s been in a while. His family had accepted him and his boyfriends for the most part. This Christmas turned out a lot better than Keiji has imagined.  
     “Thank you guys. Really I mean it. I was really worried I might mess this up and the family wouldn’t be as understanding as they were. So…thanks.” Akaashi blushed a little as he said this. Kuroo stood up and pulled both him and Bokuto towards him.  
    “Anything for you Keiji.” Said Kuroo.  
    “You mean the world to us.” Said Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, heres a photo of the sweater mentioned above.
> 
> https://img1.etsystatic.com/103/1/8426535/il_340x270.836895607_pc72.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
